


Month 1

by DaFishi



Series: Nine Months [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Eliza, Alpha Thomas, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Love how that’s a tag, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alexander, Omega James, Pregnancy, Pregnant Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “How mad are they going to be that we didn’t tell them sooner?”“We figured out yesterday, darling.”“Yeah, but I tell Eliza everything the second they happen.”“Are you sure you two aren’t related?”“We are mentally.”“That doesn’t make sense.”“You don’t make sense.”“Real clever response.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Nine Months [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210706
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Month 1

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn.
> 
> I’m on a posting roll

“How mad are they going to be that we didn’t tell them sooner?”

“We figured out yesterday, darling.”

“Yeah, but I tell Eliza everything the second they happen.”

“Are you sure you two aren’t related?”

“We are mentally.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“You don’t make sense.”

Thomas turns to Alexander. “Real clever response.”

“Thank you,” Alexander says sincerely.

Thomas rolls his eyes. “Now you’re just stalling. Knock on the damn door.”

Alexander pouts but he does just that.

James is the one that opens the door.

“James? Who’s at the door?” Eliza’s voice comes from somewhere in the house.

“Why don’t you come here and find out?” Alexander yells right back.

“I thought I heard a gremlin,” Eliza shoots back.

“Hey, don’t bully Thomas,” Alexander snickers.

Thomas looks affronted while James laughs.

“Come in before Eliza yells back and you two break my eardrums,” James jokes.

Thomas smiles and he and Alexander walk in.

Eliza looks cheerful as always and Alexander wishes he’d stalled more because he was about to be suffocated in love.

“Me and Thomas have some news,” Alexander starts off.

“Good, I hope,” James says, looking a little worried.

“It’s good,” Thomas assures.

“Well then what is it?” Eliza inquires.

“I’m pregnant,” Alexander says flatly.

Thomas looks scandalized. “Alexander! You can’t just flat out say that!”

Eliza looks like she’s about to burst with joy.

When James finally says, “Congratulations”, Eliza starts squealing.

“I’m going to be an aunt!” Eliza shrieks, hugging Alexander so tight, Thomas is afraid for the baby.

James is more concerned for Alexander’s ribs.

“Betsey, fuck, I can’t breathe,” Alexander wheezes.

Thomas looks mildly amused. “So, I take it the news has been taken well?”

James snorts. “That’s one way to put it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
